Our Twisted Future - Treading Old Ground
by Davie232
Summary: Set two years after Our Twisted Future. Makoto has a nightmare about his sister. So he decides to go back to where it all started. In a bid to gain some closure. With Kyoko by his side, the couple treads old ground and they see an old friend. Rated M for use of bad words


"Happy birthday Sweetheart," Makoto said, smiling. It was his and Kyoko daughter's birthday; she had turned 5-years-old today.

"Thanks, daddy" Komaru smile warmly at her father and mother Kyoko who was sitting beside her husband. Makoto, Kyoko, Komaru, Mukuro and Chisa were all in the living room, watching Komaru open her presents.

"How old are you Komaru?" Chisa asked cheerfully.

"I'm five today!" Komaru replied.

"What a clever cookie," Chisa smiled.

"That she is," Makoto said. "She smart like her mother, while she has my messy hair," he joked.

"Messy?" Mukuro giggled. "That's a nice way to put it."

The adults started to laugh as Komaru was unwrapping a big present.

"Oh no way, it's a bike!" Komaru said in delight. "I've always wanted one!"

"Aunt Mukuro got you that bike," Kyoko said, smiling.

Komaru turned around and ran to Mukuro and hugged her. "Thank you, aunt Mukuro."

"You're very welcome" Mukuro replied. "I got myself a bike too, that means we can go outside and go cycling together."

"Wow, really, I can't wait," Komaru chirped.

Makoto and Kyoko smiled at their daughter. The couple couldn't believe that Komaru was five-years-old. Their daughter was well behaved, and she was rarely cheeky.

"Mummy, daddy. I know I still have presents to unwrap. But is it ok if I go outside with my bike?" The young girl asked.

"Chisa hasn't given you her present yet," Kyoko replied.

"It's fine; it can wait," Chisa smiled.

"Are you sure?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, of course," Chisa replied.

Komaru walked up the older woman and looked sad. "I'm sorry Chisa, I got excited there."

Chisa giggled and patted the young girl on the head, "It's fine, but since you're here," Chisa said. She handed Komaru an envelope.

The young girl opened it, and she pulled out to tickets.

"Are those tickets?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, they are, I had Kyoko help me to get these," Chisa said. "See how Komaru really likes that boyband, there having a gig here in a few months and I got two tickets."

"Huh? What's a gig?" Komaru asked.

"Well see how when you see your favourite band on TV, playing their songs in front of lots people," Chisa said. Komaru nodded. "That is called a gig and those tickets you have in your hand. You will be going to a gig to see them play their songs live."

Komaru mouth was hanging wide open. The adults began to laugh at the young girl.

Komaru shook her head and hugged the older woman. "Chisa, thank you!" She said in delight.

"You're very welcome, remember to keep those tickets safe and don't lose them."

"Don't worry, I won't," the young girl said. She moved away from Chisa, and she looked at the tickets again.

"Komaru is it ok if I had a quick look at the tickets," Makoto asked.

Komaru handed the tickets to her father, and he looked at them.

"VIP and backstage pass," he said. "How much did these costs you Chisa?"

"A good price," Chisa smiled. "When I went to buy the tickets, Kyoko was with me, and when the ticket office found out, I was getting the tickets for the Empress, daughter as a birthday present. They gave me a good price and the best seats in the house."

"I see," Makoto said. "Well I will keep a hold of them is that ok with you Komaru?"

"Thank you, daddy," Komaru said with a warming smile.

Makoto got up and left the room to put the tickets in a safe place.

"Well, I better head of to work," Mukuro said. She stood up and hug Komaru. "I hope you have a great day and I will see you tonight."

"Thank you, aunt Mukuro; I hope you have a good day too."

Mukuro looked at Kyoko and Chisa, "I'll see you guys later." Kyoko smiled and nodded.

"Bye, Mukuro," Chisa smiled.

Mukuro smiled at the pair and left the room.

Mukuro grew to love children when Komaru was growing up, and she got herself a part-time job at a local nursery last year. It left Makoto, Kyoko and Chisa in shock. But the trio was happy for Mukuro.

While Chisa remained as Makoto and Kyoko loyal housemaid.

"When your father comes back we will go outside and get you on your bike," Kyoko said.

Komaru nodded and smiled.

Early hours of next morning

Makoto and Kyoko were in bed. Makoto was fast asleep and while Kyoko couldn't sleep. She looked at her alarm clock and let out a sigh. It was 3 am, she got out of bed and left the room to get a glass of water.

When she walked back into the room, she could hear Makoto sleep talk. "No, Komaru, please forgive me. I didn't mean to kill you, " he said. Kyoko grew concern she made her way to his side of the bed. "Komaru, don't hate me, it was an accident. KOMARU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" He roared.

Kyoko quickly put her hands on his shoulders and began to shake him. "Makoto wake up," she begged. Their bedroom door opened and Mukuro came running in and turned the light on. Only to see Kyoko trying to wake Makoto up. "Makoto, please wake up, it's me, Kyoko."

His began to open his eyes, as tears run down the side of his face. "Kyoko," he sobbed.

"Makoto it's ok it was only a bad dream," she said as she sat on the bed and began to wipe his tears away.

"Mukuro go and see if Komaru is still asleep," Kyoko asked.

Mukuro left the room.

Makoto slowly sat up. "I'm sorry to have woken you up," he mumbled.

"It's fine, Makoto," Kyoko said softly as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Was I loud?" He asked.

"Yes you were, you screamed Komaru please don't leave me," she told him.

"Kyoko, I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"Shhh, Makoto it's fine, as long your ok now that's all it matters."

Mukuro walked back into the room. "Komaru is still asleep," she said.

"Good," Kyoko replied. "Did Makoto wake you up?" She asked Mukuro.

"No, I couldn't get to sleep. I was thinking about Junko," Mukuro said sadly.

"Mukuro," Kyoko said sadly.

"It's fine; I'm sorry for bringing her name up," Mukuro sighed.

"Mukuro, please come here and sit on the bed," Kyoko ordered.

Mukuro walked over to the couple and sat down next to the couple.

Kyoko took her arms away from Makoto and put them around Mukuro. "We miss your sister as well," Kyoko said softly. "Makoto and I can't believe it's been seven years since she died. Never say sorry, we feel and share your pain."

Makoto began to move, and he got on his knees, and he wrapped his arms around the two women. "You have changed a lot in these past seven years, and I'm sure that your sister would have been very proud of you, just like Kyoko, and I are," he whispered.

"Makoto, Kyoko thank you," Mukuro whispered.

"You don't need to thank us, remember we are always here for you," Kyoko said. "

And I'm always here for you two," Mukuro replied warmly.

Makoto moved away from the pair and got off the bed.

"Will you be ok, Makoto?" Mukuro asked.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "That day with my sister still hits me hard…that dream felt so real…she and I were in that alley…where it all started."

"Do you remember having that dream?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, all of it," he whispered. "Kyoko, I want to go back there."

"To the place of your sister's death?" Kyoko said in shock.

"Yeah, I haven't been there since that awful night. Maybe me going there will finally give me some closure," he sighed.

"I'm going with you," Kyoko said as she reached for his hand. "It's how we met, and I will not let you face your nightmares alone." Kyoko grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Kyoko, thank you" he whimpered.

"I will look after Komaru," Mukuro said warmly. "It will give me an excuse to get her out and about with her new bike."

"Thank you, Mukuro," Kyoko said warmly.

Hours later

Makoto was quiet as he got his breakfast and got himself ready. Mukuro took Komaru out as the pair went cycling for the first time. Makoto and Kyoko took their car as they left the palace.

Usually, the pair had their own personal driver to take them places. But Makoto wanted him and Kyoko to be alone this time. So he decided that he would drive.

As Makoto was driving, he began to enjoy himself. He didn't drive all that often. "14 years Kyoko," he said. "That's how we have known each other."

"It's been a very interesting 14 years, hasn't it?" She replied.

"Yes it has," he said quietly. "I wonder what our 12 years old selves would have thought of us if we met them and told them the future."

Kyoko began to chuckle. "Horrified, disgusted and outright twisted."

"But we are still good people are we not?" Makoto chuckled.

"Of course we are," she smirked. "After all, we did defeat despair, and the world is at peace with no crime or hate."

"True, plus everyone sees us as their beloved Emperor and Empress" he smiled.

"That they do," Kyoko smiled in return.

The pair finally made their way to the street that contained the alley, and much to the couple surprised the street was still much intact. As the couple got out of the car, people were stunned to see their Emperor and Empress standing before them.

Everyone got to the knees and paid their respects.

"Can everyone stand please and continue with your lives as normal!" Kyoko ordered.

Everyone stood up and went back to their own business. Makoto and Kyoko walked down the alley.

They reached the part of the alley where it all started. Kyoko grabbed his hand; she began to get flashbacks of that night.

"I wonder what our life would be like if Komaru was able to live," she said quietly.

"Honestly, I don't think we have gotten together," Makoto said.

"What makes you say that?" Kyoko asked him.

"You give me lots of support to help me get over my sister's death, and that's how we grew close. But if she managed to survive, my attention would have been focused on her."

"You make a fair point," Kyoko said.

"But thinking about it now, I wonder how things would have played out between you and your grandfather. If Komaru did survive," he said.

Kyoko felt a cold chill going down her spine. "Without you in my life, I would have most likely become a cold heart detective like he was."

"Ironic isn't," Makoto said. "How me killing my sister by accident has brought us together and saved you from your grandfather."

"Makoto," Kyoko said sadly.

"But I guess everything happens for a reason," he sighed. "Kyoko forgive me, I'm overthinking things."

"It's fine Makoto" she replied. "How do you feel being here?"

"Painful," he answered as he looked around the alley and for a few seconds he saw Junko leaning against a wall arms crossed looking at him sadly. He quickly shook his head and looked again, and Junko was gone.

"Makoto are you ok?" Kyoko asked, concerned. "No, this place is getting to me, I could have sworn that I saw Junko leaning against that wall looking at me with a sad face," he said as he pointed towards the wall.

"Junko?" Kyoko said, surprised.

"Yeah, but I must be seeing things," he replied. Makoto looked around the alley once again and felt it was time to leave and never come back. "Kyoko let's head, sorry for wasting your time."

Kyoko kissed him on the cheek, "You're not wasting my time. I want to help my husband in any I can. But if it's ok with you, can we go to the park?"

"Sure we can," he smiled.

"Thank you, Makoto."

The pair left the alley and got back into the car and headed for the park. Once the couple arrived, they began to walk around the park, until they got to a bit of the park they knew all too well.

The couple stood at the exact spot where the masked man attacked the couple all those many years ago, and all most strangled Kyoko to death.

"I wonder what that masked man would have thought of our perfect world," Kyoko said.

"I'm not sure," Makoto replied. "But right here is, where I saved the woman that I loved from getting strangled." Kyoko began to blush as the pair started to walk again.

The couple made it to the swings.

"I'm glad you chase after me to this place after I ran away from Komaru death," Makoto said emotionless.

"I knew you needed someone to talk too, and I knew your father wasn't the best choice," Kyoko replied softly.

"I will be honest, after all these years. I'm still shocked that you took that slap for me," Kyoko said.

"I wasn't going to let your grandfather slap you. Even though I didn't know you. A grandfather slapping their granddaughter is wrong," Makoto said in anger.

Kyoko began to have a look around and looked back at the swings again, and her eyes widened as she saw Junko sitting on the swing, looking at her with a smile. Kyoko quickly shook her head and looked back at the swings to find Junko gone.

"Makoto, I saw Junko sitting on the swing there smiling at me," she said in shock.

"Wait, you did?" Makoto said in shock.

"Yes, I did!" She replied, and she walked up to the swing where she saw Junko sitting on and sat down on it. She didn't feel anything out of place, "I must be seeing things," she said.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Makoto asked her.

"No, I don't…do you?" Makoto let out a small sigh, "No, but if we have both seen Junko…I…well, I don't know what to think really."

"Well if you saw her in the alley and I saw her here. Two significant moments in our respective lives. So if we went to the cafeteria at Hope's Peak, she is bound to show up there," Kyoko said.

"Our first time speaking to her," Makoto muttered.

"Correct!" Kyoko said firmly.

"I'm not sure that we should go," he said.

"Why not?" Kyoko asked.

"Is it wise to be playing tag with a ghost, if Junko is indeed a ghost that is."

"Makoto, I think we should investigate to make sure," she said firmly.

"Very well then Detective Kirigiri," he smiled.

Kyoko gave Makoto a small smirk, and she went into her pocket up took out her phone.

"What do you doing Kyoko?" He asked.

"I'm going to phone the Headmistress and let her know that we are going to the school," she replied as she pressed a few buttons and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Hina. It's Kirigiri. It has been a while, hasn't it?" Kyoko began to smile. "Yeah, I'm good, how are you?... That's good to hear. Anyway, I thought I would tell you that Makoto and I are heading to the school to check something out. I wish for us to be left alone."

Kyoko nodded at Makoto, and the pair started to walk again. "Thank you, Hina once we are finished. We will come up to your office, and we will have a little catch-up, goodbye for now."

Kyoko put the phone back into her pocket, and she took Makoto hand, and the pair made their way to back to the car and left the park. On there way there Kyoko realised that she and Makoto haven't been at the school since it was re-opened.

"I wonder if the secret room is intact," Makoto said as they sat in traffic.

"It should be," Kyoko replied softly. "This will our first time going to Hope's Peak since it was re-opened a good few years ago."

"I know, I did enjoy our time there when we were students," he replied. "I remember our first day, and you were getting jealous because of Maizono," he chuckled.

"No wonder, she was trying to stick her claws into you," she said, annoyed.

"After all these years you're still jealous," he laughed. Kyoko began to blush and looked away.

"Do you miss any of the class?" She asked, still looking away.

"Yeah, a few of them," he replied sadly. "I do miss Fujisaki; he was one of the nicest people around. Even though Owada did the awful deed. The way he tried to protect Fujisaki secret was heartwarming to see. But after what happened with Maizono it was us vs them."

"Do you still hate Maizono?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. Hopefully, she is suffering pain right now," he said darkly. "To think she tried to set me up, fuck her and fuck Kuwata as well for trying to pin the blame on me after he killed her."

Makoto realised that he let his anger get the better of him.

"Kyoko forgive me," he sighed.

Kyoko looked at Makoto and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine, don't worry about it," she said.

The pair remained quiet until they got to the school. The couple walked to the front door only to be greeted by Aoi.

"Emperor, Empress," she smiled, and she got on one knee.

"Hina, please stand!" Makoto ordered.

Aoi got to back to her feet and smiled at the pair. "I've informed the staff of your arrival, and the students are to remain in their class until lunch. So you two can roam around the school as you two see fit without a problem," Aoi said.

"Thank you Hina, that will be all. Please remain in your office until we are ready to come up and visit," Kyoko smiled. "We shouldn't be more than half an hour at most."

"Ok, see you two in half an hour then," Aoi said with a smile and walked away from the couple.

"I wonder if Hina's hate for us still lingers after all this time subconsciously," he whispered to Kyoko.

"Oh it will, she will never forgive us for what happened to Ogami. But none of that matter does it?" Kyoko smirked. "We have her under our thumb, and she will love us forever, and there is nothing she can do about it," she giggled.

The couple headed straight for the cafeteria, and the pair began to look around to see if they saw Junko.

The pair were shocked to see the despair loving girl, sitting at the table looking at them and giving the couple the peace sign.

"Makoto, I can see her," Kyoko said in shock.

"So can I," Makoto replied.

Junko stood up and walked over to the pair, "Sweetheart, Babe it's been too long," Junko smiled warmly, and she vanished in front of the couple.

Makoto began to rub his temple. "Did Junko speak to us there?" He asked.

"Yes, she did," Kyoko said, holding back the tears. "Come let's go up to the secret room."

The couple headed to the 2nd floor and went into the men bathroom. They went to the last stall and pushed against the wall, and it opened.

The couple walked inside and saw Junko holding a sign. ' **Find a medium please.** ' Then Junko began to look sad as she vanished.

"Medium?" Makoto said, confused. "Isn't that someone who can talk to the dead?"

"Yes, it is," Kyoko replied sadly. "Junko must want to talk to us if she is going through all this trouble."

"For what I wonder?" Makoko said.

"Maybe, she misses us," Kyoko replied. "It has been seven years Makoto."

Makoto shook his head and looked at his wife. "Come on Kyoko, let's head to the data room, it will be the last place we will get to see her."

Kyoko nodded and the pair headed to the 4th floor.

Makoto knocked on the door, and no one answered, so he opened the door to find the room empty. The pair walked inside to have a proper look.

"This place hasn't changed," he sighed.

The couple couldn't find any trace of Junko, so they turned to face the door, and that's when they saw Junko looking at them.

"Junko," Makoto said quietly.

Junko began to smile warmly at the couple. "I missed you guys so much," she said, and she vanished.

"What the fuck is going on?" Makoto groaned in anger.

"Maybe Junko can only stay in this world for a matter of seconds," Kyoko said. "You ok, Makoto?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I didn't expect to be chasing ghosts today, that's all."

She grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go and see Hina and then go out a seek a medium," she said softly. The pair left the data room and went to the Headmistress office. Kyoko knocked on the door.

The couple heard Aoi shouting. "Come in!"

Kyoko opened the door, and they walked in.

"Hey guys," Aoi said warmly. "Come and sit next to the coffee table." The couple sat on the sofa, while Aoi sat on the armchair. "So did you two find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, we did," Makoto smiled. "Thank you for clearing the way for us."

Aoi began to blush, "It's fine, Emperor, I'm always happy to serve you and my Empress."

Kyoko began to smile. "Do you hate us for what happened to Ogami?"

Aoi froze, and the couple watched the former swimmer clench her fists. "I should, but I can't."

"Why is that?" Kyoko smirked.

"Because you two are my beloved Empress and Emperor, and it's thank to you two that the despair is gone and the world is peaceful once again."

"Do you still think about Ogami?" Kyoko asked.

"Every day Empress, she was my best friend," Aoi said tearfully.

"Hina," Makoto said softly.

"Yes, Emperor?"

"I want you to forget about Ogami, and that is an order."

Tears were running down Aoi face. "Understood Emperor," she sobbed.

Makoto smiled, and he looked at Aoi hand and saw a ring on her wedding finger.

"Hina are you married?"

Aoi stopped crying, and she looked at her hand. "No, it's an engagement ring," she said quietly.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Makoto asked.

Aoi paused, and she looked away from the couple. "It's Togami."

Makoto and Kyoko eyes widen in disbelief.

' _So the pair began dating once again, interesting,'_ Kyoko thought.

"No way you two?" Makoto said, faking his surprise.

"Yeah, crazy isn't it," Aoi said softly. "Me and Togami, always kept in touch after the despair ended. "One-day last year, he came to see me at the end of the school day. He took me out for dinner as friends and then we had a bit to much drink, and we ended up having sex at his bit. The next morning we spoke about what we did, and we didn't regret it and then asked me out a few days later, and we have been together ever since."

"I'm happy for you both," Makoto smiled.

"Thank you, Emperor," Aoi smiled in return.

"I'm surprised we weren't told about it," Kyoko said firmly.

"To be honest Empress, I didn't think you and the Emperor would care about us commoners," Aoi replied.

"Of course we would care, we were classmates," Kyoko said annoyed. "We ensured that your brother was kept alive in Towa City, remember?"

Aoi got off the chair and went on both knees. "Empress, forgive me for my lack of respect."

"You're forgiven, please stand," Kyoko said, then she looked at Makoto. "Come on, let's go." Everyone stood up. "Hina, remember what Makoto said about Ogami, forget about her," Kyoko said firmly.

"I understand," Aoi said quietly.

"Good, well it was nice seeing you, and we will see at your wedding Mrs Aoi Togami," Kyoko giggled.

The couple left the room and began to walk down the stairs.

"You still haven't forgiven Hina for what she did to me during the last trial, have you?" Makoto asked.

"No, of course, she is lucky not to be dead for punching you," Kyoko said darkly.

Makoto began to laugh, "Oh, Kyoko, what am I going to do with you?"

A small smirk appeared on Kyoko face. "Well, you could always make love to me once this is all finished."

Makoto eyes lit up, and he grabbed Kyoko hips as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Now I like the sound of that," he chuckled, and he kissed her.

"Steady my love," she giggled.

The pair left the school hand in hand got back inside the car.

Kyoko pulled out her phone and began to search for well-respected mediums. After a few minutes, she found one and told Makoto where to go.

It took the couple half an hour to get to the place.

But once they arrived. Makoto grabbed Kyoko hand. "We have no idea what is going to happen. But whatever happens, I will always be by your side," he said softly.

"Thank you Makoto; I will be by your side as well" she replied warmly.

The couple got out of the car, and they went inside the building.

"Emperor, Empress," said an old woman in disbelief who was standing behind a counter.

"Hello," Makoto said sheepishly. "We are looking for someone who can help us talk to the dead."

"That would be me," the old woman smiled "Is it a loved one or a close friend?"

"A very close friend," Kyoko answered.

"Very well, please follow me." The couple followed the old woman into a small room with a table and four chairs. The old woman removed one of the chairs, so they were only three remaining.

They sat down, and the old woman said. "Please lets us hold hands, so we are connected." The couple did as they were told. "Now close your eyes and tell me the person name that you're trying to contact," said the old woman.

The couple closed their eyes, and Kyoko said, "Junko Enoshima."

"Very well," the old woman replied. "Junko Enoshima can you hear me?... Oh, how rude!" Said the woman annoyed.

"What's happening?" Kyoko asked calmly.

"Your friend is vulgar to me" the woman replied.

"Junko, if you can hear me play nice," Kyoko asked.

"She says sorry Babe," the woman replied. "You want me to leave them? But I can't they need me so they can talk to you," the woman said. "Empress your friend has requested for me to leave so she can talk to you and the Emperor alone."

"Can we talk to her without your help?" Makoto asked.

"Your friend said yes, she will do all the work because she is Junko Enoshima apparently," the woman replied. "So we will need to move the chairs, so you two are facing each other holding hands."

The couple opened their eyes and got up and moved the chairs to where the couple was sitting across from each other and holding hands.

"Right close your eyes and relax your mind," the old woman said. "I will be out in the front if you two need me," she said and left the room.

Makoto and Kyoko stared at each.

"You ready?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, let's see our old friend again," Kyoko smiled as the pair closed their eyes.

" **Sweetheart, Babe can you hear me?"**

"Yes, we can Junko," Makoto replied.

" **Ah, good. Now I want you two to relax. I'm going to try something."**

The couple began to feel weird, and the room became cold.

"Right you two can open your eyes now," Junko said softly.

"What are you sure?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah, trust me," Junko replied.

The couple opened their eyes and noticed they weren't in the room anymore.

They were in a white void, and Junko was standing in front of them smiling warmly at the couple with tears running down her eyes.

"Junko, is that you?" Kyoko said tearfully.

"Yes, Babe, it's me," she sobbed.

The two women hugged each other as they started to cry on each other shoulders.

"Geez Babe, I thought you were much stronger than this?" Junko joked. "Having Komaru has made you soft as a pillow."

"I don't care, I've missed you Junko!" Kyoko sobbed.

Makoto could only smile at the sight, and he wrapped his arms around the two women. "I've missed you too, Junko," Makoto whispered.

"I've missed the both of you," Junko sobbed.

The trio stayed like this for a few seconds before Makoto moved away, then Kyoko released Junko as the latter looked at Makoto who had a few tears running down his face.

"Oh fuck sake, not you too, Sweetheart?" Junko joked.

Makoto chuckled, and he wiped his tears away. "Junko before we start where are we?" He asked.

"I've pulled you and Babe in a realm where the dead can talk to the living," Junko answered. "Let's call it an out of body experience for you two."

"So our bodies are still back in that room?" Kyok asked.

"Yip, you don't need to worry. Once we are done here, you two will wake back up no harm done."

"Good to hear" Kyoko sighed.

"So how come you kept appearing in front of us today? Was there something to needed to speak to us about?" Kyoko asked.

"No, nothing important I wanted to speak to you guys again. I've missed you two a lot."

"What about your sister?" Makoto asked.

"Muku…she is better off not seeing me again," Junko said sadly. "I know she misses me and that. But I mean, look at her now. She smiles, jokes, she loves your kid, and she has a job at the nursery. She is a different person, and I'm happy for her. Plus if she saw me again, the pair of us wouldn't stop crying."

Makoto pulled Junko in for a hug. "Kyoko and I are sorry."

"Huh! What for?" Junko said, confused.

"Kyoko and I should have thought of a way to convince you to live. Instead of letting you die."

"I'm touched," Junko said softly. "But I wanted to die."

"I know you did, but still," Makoto replied. Makoto moved away from Junko, and the pair saw Kyoko taking off her gloves.

Junko was shocked by this and tried to stop her.

"Junko please!" Kyoko begged. Junko took her hands away and watched Kyoko take her gloves off and put them in her pocket. Then she held Makoto and Junko's hand.

"So what is death like," she asked.

"Meh, it's ok. Nothing to write home about," Junko said softly. Then Junko began to get tense, and she let go of Kyoko's hand. "Guys, five spirits are coming this way."

Before Makoto and Kyoko got a chance to react, Makoto parents and Komaru who looked to be 20 years old appeared. As did Jin and Fuhito. This left the couple in complete horror.

"Brother," Komaru said sadly.

"Ko…maru," Makoto said in shock.

Junko closed her eyes and shook her head. "Sweetheart, Babe. I'm sorry. I didn't plan for this to happen." She opened her eyes and walked past the pair and stared into the void with her arms folded.

Makoto turned around to see that Junko had her back facing them. "I won't get involved with this, I will turn around when you two are done," she said firmly.

Makoto turned back to his family.

"How could you do it, son?" Mr Naegi said sadly. "How could you sent out a personal order to have us killed."

"I did what I felt was right," Makoto said, trying to defend himself.

"What! By killing your father and me?" His mother said in anger.

"Look, I knew it would both destroy you both. If you knew that I was in leagues with the girl that destroyed the world!" Makoto snapped back.

"Being alive to hear the truth, is better than getting shot in the head?" His father said in anger. Makoto flinched when he heard that. He never did find out how his parents died.

"Kyoko," Fuhito said sadly.

"Grandfather," she replied back coldly.

"I want to apologise for how I treated you, all those many years ago," he said.

Kyoko stuck up both hands, and everyone apart from Junko saw her rotten hands.

"Look at my hand's grandfather, you caused my hands to be like this, and you beat the shit out of Makoto when he was trying to save me. You have some nerve coming here!" She said in anger. Then she looked at Jin. "What about you father, why are you here?" She asked.

"To speak to you again," Jin said. "How could you and Naegi let Enoshima start her killing game?" He asked in disgust.

"Because we were safe, that's why," Kyoko replied firmly.

"You two disgust me!" Jin said in anger. "The rest of your class are angry with you both."

"As if we care," Kyoko replied. "I will admit it was sad to see them kill each other. But my sole concern was and always had been Makoto."

She held his hand, and the pair smiled at each other.

"Maizono wants you dead Naegi," Jin said.

"She has some nerve to say that after the stunt she tried to pull!" Makoto snapped.

"Well, can you blame her?" Mr Naegi said. "Everyone memories were wiped, friends turned strangers killing each other to get out of school they all agreed to live in until the despair was gone."

"They didn't have to kill each other," Makoto said making a point. "They let their own personal fears, weakness and greed get the better of them. As for Ogami, her death was sad, yes but pointless."

"Brother," Komaru said softly. "I can't believe you have turned out this way. I have watched you every step of the way. I am shocked and horrified at what you have become. Your only saving grace in my eyes are. That you're a good father. But apart from that, I hate you for killing our parents and becoming so twisted."

Makoto closed his eyes. "I understand Komaru," he said sadly. He was hurting inside, but his sister had every right to hate him. "I have one question for you, Komaru," he said weakly.

"Go on," Komaru said.

"How come you're all grown up, I thought you would have stayed the same age when you died?"

"Everyone grows up to be an adult, do you think it would be fair for a baby to be days old to stay as a baby forever?" Komaru replied.

"Fair enough," Makoto mumbled.

There were a few seconds of silence and then Jin spoke, "Do you two enjoying having a full world of slaves?"

"We don't treat them as such," Kyoko snapped back. "Here is a question to all five of you. Call out any twisted or evil deed that Makoto and I have done since we got married six years ago."

Makoto family, Jin and Fuhito didn't reply.

"I rest my case," Kyoko said calmly. "The world is rebuilt, and crime is a thing of the past. What we did to achieve this was questionable, yes. But Makoto and I don't care."

Kyoko turned around to see if Junko was still there and she was. Kyoko turned back to face her family and in-laws.

"Kyoko do you still hate your grandfather and me?" Jin asked.

"My hate for my grandfather will never die because of my hands. But you father…my hatred for you has died down. Have you two patched things up?"

"Yes, we have," Fuhito stepped in. "We were both wrong in what we did in the past. We have long since patched things up."

"Touching," Kyoko replied. "Do you two hate me for everything I have done?"

"No, I don't," Fuhito said. "I'm at fault for causing you to turn out like this while fueling your husband as well."

"As for me," Jin said. "Although I am disgust at how twisted you have become and even though you ordered Enoshima to kill me. I don't hate you because you're still my daughter, and there is a part of me that still loves you."

Kyoko was somewhat shocked by her father words and remained quiet.

"Makoto," said his mother. "I won't ask you if you hate us. Because we know that you don't. But what I will ask is, why did you not come and speak to us after your sister died?"

"Honestly, mum, I felt rotten that I killed Komaru. I felt so guilty that I didn't want to speak to you or dad. Because in my eyes, I destroy our family. I know you two have both said it was an accident. But I killed your daughter, and it was killing me. Kyoko helped me get over Komaru death; I still feel guilty to this day," he said sadly. "I didn't expect you two to understand what I was going through and you both knew what I was like whenever Komaru name was brought up" he sighed. "So do you two hate me then?"

"We don't hate you nor love you Makoto," said his mother.

"Thank you for being honest mother."

"I think I said everything I wanted to say," said Mrs Naegi.

Mr Naegi nodded, and he looked at his son. "Makoto, I'm somewhat proud of you. Make sure you treat our granddaughter with love and respect."

"Don't worry dad; I will," Makoto replied.

Komaru said nothing as she and her parents vanished.

"Goodbye Kyoko," Jin said as he as vanished along with his father leaving Makoto and Kyoko's staring into an empty void. Makoto lets go of Kyoko's hand, and he covered his face with his hands.

He began to cry, while Kyoko could only watch on heartbroken. She turned to see Junko walking back over.

Junko walked in front of Makoto and hugged him. "Sweetheart I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them from coming."

Makoto hands left his face and wrapped his arms around Junko. "It's ok" he sobbed. Junko held him tighter as he cried into her shoulder.

"Junko how long do we left in this place?" Kyoko asked.

Makoto heard Kyoko and stopped crying.

"Not long," Junko replied sadly. "I feel so fucking useless!"

"Junko, don't blame yourself," Makoto smiled weakly. "Because I won't."

"Sweetheart," Junko said softly.

She let him go, and Makoto began to wipe away his tears.

"Will you be ok, Sweetheart?" Junko asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. As long as I have Kyoko, Komaru, Mukuro and Chisa by my side, I will be fine," he replied.

"I'm glad to hear," Junko smiled. "Please continue to look after my sister."

"You have our word," Makoto replied, smiling. "Before we go, I think me and Kyoko are due a kiss."

Junko began to blush. "Kissing sluts both of you."

The couple laughed as Makoto placed his hands on Junko's hips, and the pair kissed.

"I've fucking missed kissing you Sweetheart!" Junko said still blushing as she walked over and placed her hands on Kyoko's hips and they kissed. "The same goes for you as well Babe."

Kyoko hugged Junko for the final time, then Makoto wrapped his arms around the pair.

"Sweetheart, Babe. I love you."

"We love you too, Junko," Kyoko said quietly.

As Makoto let go of the pair and Kyoko, let go of Junko, and the latter smiled at the couple.

"Close your eyes, please."

Makoto and Kyoko closed their eyes.

"Goodbye, Babe, Sweetheart," Junko said.

Then the pair felt weird again; The couple opened their eyes to find themselves back in the room. They looked at each, and they were missing Junko already.

A few hours later

Makoto and Kyoko made it back to the palace. Makoto parked the car, and the couple walked inside.

"Welcome back," Chisa smiled.

"Thank you, Chisa," Makoto smiled back. "Is Komaru and Mukuro back yet?"

"Yes, they are," Chisa replied.

"Oh good, Chisa take the rest of the day off," he said.

Chisa looked at her watch. "But it's only 1 pm," she said.

"I know, but that is an order," he replied.

"As you wish Makoto," Chisa bowed.

The couple walked into the living room to see Mukuro reading a book and Komaru on a tablet.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Said the young girl in delight. She got up and hugged her parents.

"Were you a good girl for aunt Mukuro?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, mummy," Komaru replied.

"Good girl" Kyoko smiled.

Mukuro put her book on the table and looked at the pair. "So how did it go?"

"Good," Makoto replied. "I've finally gain closure."

Mukuro began to smile. "Good, I'm glad to hear. You should have seen Komaru on her bike this morning she was a pro. I think we should take the stabilisers off her bike."

"Sure go for it," Kyoko smiled.

Later on that night

Makoto and Kyoko were both in bed.

"How are you feeling Makoto?" She asked.

"To be honest, Kyoko. I feel good," he replied. "It was a shock to see everyone again. But I think having the chance to speak to Komaru and my parents again is a blessing in disguise I think. What about you, how do you feel?"

"Shock to hear that my father still loves me after what I did to him, but my feelings towards my grandfather will never change," she said firmly. "But seeing Junko again was great."

"Yeah, it was," Makoto replied warmly. "She hasn't changed one bit in seven years," he chuckled.

"Yes, same old Junko," Kyoko yawned.

The pair kissed, and she turned off her lamp.

Makoto wrapped his arms around her. "Good night Kyoko, I love you," he mumbled.

"I love you," she whispered as the two fell asleep together peacefully.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


End file.
